User talk:Fleet Command
Bucephalus's class We not only have a book telling us what class the Bucephalus, but Brian Kindregan too. The debate was resolved a long time ago. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 20:08, August 29, 2013 (UTC) :Hi. :Honestly, I don't know what to make of your message. So, help me here: What sort of discussion could have possibly sanctioned putting two images that don't resemble each other together and saying "they are the same thing"? If there is huge evidence in favor of Bucephalus being a Gorgon, then correct me if I am wrong: The correct course of action is to show those evidence, not some evidence to the contrary. :Now, would you mind telling me who is Brian Kindregan and point me to the discussion the resolved the issue? :Best wishes, :Fleet Command (talk) 12:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::I would have assumed you checked the references on the Bucephalus page. There's three sources in total you need to follow. In chronological order: ::#The Bucephalus is identified as a Behemoth in the Wings of Liberty cinematic, and we're given data on size and so forth. ::#The Bucephalus is identified as a Gorgon in Flashpoint. In addition, it's appearance was actually changed in the novel in order to help disguise it from the Dominion. ::#Brian Kindregan is one of Blizzard's top lore writers. He talked about Valerian's ship here. He said the Bucephalus is a new class of ship (so not Behemoth) and gave the exact same stats as was given in the cinematic. ::Conclusions: Kindregan supported the book over the game. Some people don't like that, but a "blink and you miss it" piece of info is clearly contradicted twice, once by Blizzard itself. (Blizzard also changes artwork a lot in a non-lore manner.) If you want to call it a retcon so be it, but the Bucephalus is a Gorgon and it's appearance change was justified. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 14:25, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :::Hi. It seems there is a huge misunderstanding here. You see, I never disputed Bucephalus being a Gorgon; what I disputed was that articles showed this image to me and said "it is a Gorgon". :::Even if I am convinced that Bucephalus has always been a Gorgon, I am not convinced that the disputed green holograph is a Gorgon. You argue that most sources say Bucephalus is a Gorgon, this image is from Bucephalus, then this image shows a Gorgon. No! The image comes from the source that does not agree with Bucephalus being a Gorgon, hence that image does not show a Gorgon. :::Do you so far agree? :::Best wishes, :::Fleet Command (talk) 14:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::I see what you mean. I'll remove the image from the Gorgon page then to avoid confusion. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) ) 15:07, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Re: Ariel Hanson Concerning the points: *Whatever Wikipedia's policies are are academic to Wikia sites. I agree that notes/trivia sections should ideally be kept to a minimum and have the info posted elsewhere in the article, but that's not always possible. Notes/Trivia is the standardized heading for this kind of information. *Hanson has a game effect in that she's a provider of missions, but it's academic - "Game Effect" is a heading used in lieu of absence as a unit (Game Unit) or structure (Game Structure). *Personality and Traits is another standardized heading. On the related note, I'm willing to compromise in keeping the current style provided that it meets the current layout design. But whatever edits are made should correspond to said design bar exceptions with good cause.--Hawki (talk) 09:41, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Enslavers Generally removing information gets treated harshly. I removed the edit because the explanation didn't make sense. The zerg found Aiur through Zeratul, which is canon from three sources (the game, Queen of Blades novel, Twilight novel). There was nothing in any other source to ever indicate that some random cerebrate arrived on Aiur beforehand, which would contradict the timeline from late Episode II to mid Episode III... and the point of the note was to show the contradiction. The note did not attempt to explain how this could be resolved, as it was a note. We've had issues with previous edits. In a brief scene in the Liberty's Crusade novel, a Sons of Korhal group walk past a crashed battlecruiser. We aren't told which faction it had belonged to, which isn't surprising because it was just irrelevant flavor text. We had an editor who kept saying it had been "crash-landed" by the SoK. There was technically nothing to say otherwise (and technically nothing to say it had done so) since the cruiser crashed between chapters, but one explanation made far more sense than the other. (Among other things, how do you get off-planet now that you've crashed your extremely expensive battlecruiser?) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 00:43, August 31, 2015 (UTC)